


It's a B Movie

by Katcher



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia and Misty watch a movie together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a B Movie

Cordelia’s laptop was sat across their laps as they sat together in the middle of the large bed. The girls had all gone to bed and Cordelia had found some movie one of them had left downstairs and decided to watch it with her girlfriend.

“Are they… Datin’?” Cordelia raised her eyebrows.

“He’s a bee, Misty,” The wild blonde shrugged and shook her head as she looked back at the screen. As the movie went on, the swamp witch’s face just got more and more amused, “What is so funny?”

“She fucked the bee,” Cordelia choked on the sip of water she had just taken and looked sharply at the other woman.

“Misty!” The wild blonde laughed and rolled her eyes.

“What?” The Supreme was looking at her wide eyed and couldn’t form a question, “She so fucked that bee, Delia. Can’t ya tell?”

“What in the world gave you that idea?”

“They’re datin’, baby. She left her boyfriend because he didn’t like Barry. She has coffee and dinners with him. She goes out ta the park for picnics with him. They’re always together,” Cordelia scrunched her face up and looked at the screen for a few moments before sighing.

“She fucked the bee,” Was groaned out in response.


End file.
